


Insatisfacción

by wassermelonee



Series: Medios tonos del alma [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Iron Man 1, M/M, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wassermelonee/pseuds/wassermelonee
Summary: Peter, sin palabras sólo lo observa. Él piensa, que si bien no ha tratado a Tony Stark en persona, puede sentir que ya lo conoce; le gusta imaginar que comparte gustos en común con él, que un televisor sucio y viejo no lo alejan de la realidad en la que está ahora mismo.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Medios tonos del alma [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005150
Kudos: 2





	Insatisfacción

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel ©. Lo narrado es una invención mía y con ello, algunos muy posibles errores gramaticales y ortográficos entre líneas. No beta reader.

**D** ebería ser simple, _pero no lo es_. Su corazón late con fuerza, retumba en su pecho. Siente que con cada sonido que desborda, éste, se logra escuchar a miles de kilómetros. _Respiraciones profundas_ , se dice.

Anthony Edward Stark, quien, suavemente pestañea con sobriedad y elegancia ante las cámaras. Es adictivo, el verlo le provoca que todos sus sentidos se activen. Sería divertido en todo caso el hacerlo sentir como un adolescente en su primera etapa, pero es vergonzoso. La situación actual carece de un escenario en donde dejar salir sus emociones, sin embargo, la imagen que se proyecta por el televisor en _Deli-Grocery_ no le hace mucha gracia al Sr. Delmar, quien lanza blasfemias en otro idioma esperando que nadie más pueda entenderlo. Peter lo hace.

— ¡Míralo! Debe de ser duro ser ese hombre, _ja_. — acomodando un par de cajas encima del mostrador, menciona —. Ya quisiera ser yo el portador _siquiera_ de uno de sus relojes, cubrirían un año entero de todo lo que se tiene que mantener en esta tienda…

Pero Peter ya no lo escucha. En cambio, se pierde en los rizos castaños que sobresalen y en las perlas risueñas que miran atentamente a quien comienza con la siguiente ronda de preguntas. Un periodista, quien, entre balbuceos incoherentes logra — _quién sabe cómo_ — formular un comentario acerca de su próximo proyecto como CEO de **«** _Stark Industries_ **»** con respecto a la energía limpia. Peter no tiene que ser un genio para comprender que la emoción en el rostro de Tony es genuina.

Peter, sin palabras sólo lo observa. Él piensa, que si bien no ha tratado a Tony Stark en persona, puede sentir que ya lo conoce. Le gusta imaginar que comparte gustos en común con él, que un televisor sucio y viejo no lo alejan de la realidad en la que está ahora mismo.

_Pero si los deseos fueran peces_. Entonces Peter bien podría ser su compañero, así podría acompañar a todos lados al Sr. Stark cuando el mismo este viajando por el mundo, quizá y le permitiría ser su guardaespaldas.

**«** _¿Qué estás pensando, Peter?_ **»**.

— … en esta tienda de porquería. ¡Pero no! A los desafortunados como yo les tocó servir sándwiches. — el Sr. Delmar seguía, entre tanto y sin poner atención a Peter, con su balbuceo —. Ah, pero bueno. Entonces, ¿lo de siempre, Peter?

Son cinco segundos exactos los que Peter tarda en contestar. Sonrojado, asiente y le pide al dueño de la tienda _lo mismo de siempre_ mientras repite para sí: _los deseos no son peces, sino, todo mundo lanzaría sus redes_.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Por favor, si lo deseas, dime lo que piensas. :)


End file.
